paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxie and Melonia
Maxie and Melonia are two Adoptive-siblings that belong to Tundrathesnowpup and were adopted from RockytheEco-pup and WittleFuzzyPuppehs Appearances Melonia: a Leonberger with a mixture of black and brown fur throughout her body while her tail and paws are mostly brown. She has fluffy, floppy ears and has purple eyes and a blue and red collar with a silver star tag Maxie: a Cardigan Corgi with a light gray body on the top half connecting towards a hood that stops around his eyes, white on the bottom, and darker gray stripes going along his back and hood along his head. His ears are a darker gray to match his stripes, along with his cheek tufts and his stubby tail. His eyes are a golden yellow, and he wears a black collar with a golden lightning shaped tag Personalities Melonia: Melonia is a tiny bit on the dorky side, She is a trivia expert when playing with her friends, she randomly brings up fun facts about whatever they are doing. It annoys her friends but they are afraid to tell her. She tends to lose track of what she's talking about, so she tends to ramble on and on until someone lets her know that she's rambling. She can be sensitive when people get mad at her, or if people point out her flaws. She's a very sensitive girl and gets anxious very easily. But instead of getting quieter, her body language gets jolty and her words get louder and faster. Maxie: Unlike his sister, he's the opposite side of the spectrum with his word volume. He's shy and quiet, but he's got a large heart and is very caring. He tends to stick close to Melonia because of her size, being a bigger breed than he is, and feels very safe when he's around her Trivia *These pups are preteens in my fanon, bit younger than Fletcher, but older than the PAW Patrol Pups. Maxie would be 12 while Melonia is 14 *Melonia is sometimes called "Mel" *Maxie's birthname name is Maximus, but he highly prefers Maxie *They are students at Paws & Claws Prep *Melonia's parents were actually Maxie's God Parents, being close friends with Maxie's mom before she passed away. His dad had never been in the picture, getting Maxie's mom pregnant when they were young and then bolting. He loves his God-Parents with all his heart, and loves to have an older sister like Melonia since he never had one when he was younger. He was very young when his mom passed away, about a few months old. *They both have forms of Social Anxiety, but on different spectrums. While Maxie tends to shy away and make himself smaller, Melonia gets louder and moves around more. They both know they do it and get really embarrassed when people point it out to them *Though Maxie works as an Electrician, he didn't really want a big badge. He wanted something nice and simple, which is why he has the lightning tag. The cool thing though, is that the collar has the communication technique that the badges have. He has a tiny speaker on the side of his collar buckle (which is water/weather proof), that can patch through calls *Melonia has no official job, but she tags along with Maxie to help him with tools. It also helps keep him calm *Maxie has a big crush on Splash, but he's too nervous to try and talk to her. Though Mel tries to help him out with attempting to ask Stories they appear in: Stories by me: Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery FuzzyAdopts3.jpg|Maxie(6) drawn by Fuzzy <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Civilian character Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Teenagers Category:Friendly Characters Category:Adopted Pup Category:Adopted Siblings Category:Paws & Claws Prep Student